


Welcome Sheriff Jones

by Elisesmith2012



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Family, Fluff, pregnancy reveal, working together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 14:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10538286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elisesmith2012/pseuds/Elisesmith2012
Summary: So this was supposed to be a oneshot about Killian joining the sheriff station but turned into something else... enjoy!





	

Killian had been in Storybrooke for a while now and while fighting monsters along side Emma was all well and good when nothing was happening he just felt like he was just hanging around doing nothing to help so when he brought up the concept of working at the sheriff station he was happy to see Emma jump at the chance to work with him. 

After a few weeks of badgering David and then Regina about it she finally caved and handed Emma new badge for Killian as long as he 'kept out of trouble' Emma just rolled her eyes and said she'd keep an eye on him. 

Emma tried to pin the badge onto Killian's waistcoat but kept jabbing her finger with the needle "ah shit.." she said pulling back and shaking her hand "putting my badge on was never this hard, it'd be a little easier if you'd stand still babe" she said raising her eyebrow at Killian. 

He looked down at her as she continued to fiddle with the badge "well I'm sorry if I just want to get stuck in, love" 

Emma finally managed to get the badge on and smoothed her hand over it "there perfect" she smiled and leaned up to kiss his cheek "you know I'm proud of you right?" 

Killian's brow furrowed "whatever for?" He questioned. 

Emma shrugged "just settling to domestic life so well, I would've thought that going from being on the high seas to boring home life would just be so uninteresting for you" 

Killian smiled "why would it bore me if I am able to spend the rest of my life with you, my beautiful wife" he pulled her closer to him and kissed her passionately. 

Emma pulled back and dragged him to her office "ok I'm just going to brief you on everything, it's just something we have to do" she picked up a gun holster "this is a gun holster and we'll be using that later as well as the weapon that goes in it, you wanna try it on?" She asked holding it out to him. 

Killian nodded, took it off her and buckled it around his waist "not bad deputy" she smiled at him, she then picked up some handcuffs "you're all too familiar with these so I don't need to tell you what they are" 

Killian raised his eyebrow at her "in or out of the bedroom?" He asked licking his lips. 

Emma leaned forward "both" she whispered. 

Killian leaned towards her a little more so they were almost nose to nose "you're a little minx Emma Swan" 

"And what are you gonna do about it?" She said biting her lip. 

Killian lunged forward but before anything could happen Emma stopped him "we really need to finish this" she said giving him an apologetic look.

She finished up the rest of the briefing and decided to take Killian out into the forest to do some target practice, with a gun. 

She set up some empty cans on a log and stood next to him and gave a demonstration "ok so you need a firm grip on the gun, hold it up, aim down the barrel and squeeze the trigger" a loud shot echoed through the forest and Emma shot one of the cans off of the log "see, easy" Emma said handing him the gun "your turn" 

Killian sighed "ok..." he lifted the gun, aimed down the barrel and squeezed the trigger sending another shot echoing through the trees but he completely missed the can he was aiming for, he could hear Emma laughing behind him and he turned to her "it's not as easy as you make it look love" he said giving her a irritated look. 

Emma moved up behind him "come here, let me show you" she moved her hand over his arm as he brought the gun up "now focus on the target" she whispered to him, Killian steadied himself and took another shot this time it hit dead centre of the can "nice shot" Emma said. 

Killian smiled "still getting used to this whole two hands thing" he said waving his left hand about.

"Judging by last night I'd say you're pretty used to it" Emma smirked at him. 

"What is up with you today? All these flirtatious comments, are you trying to turn me on Swan?" He asked raising his eyebrow. 

"I don't know what you're talking about?" Emma shrugged. 

Killian sensed something was wrong "okay what's going on? You can tell me anything" he said threading their fingers together. 

Emma sighed "I...I'm pregnant..and it's messing with my hormones" 

Killian's head snapped up to look at her "y-you're what?" His eyes almost popping out of his skull. 

"I wanted to tell you sooner but stuff got in the way and I never found the time" Emma started to ramble. 

Killian squeezed her hand in response "how long have you known? How far gone are you?!" He started questioning. 

"I've only known a couple of weeks and I'm about four weeks gone so not very long, I understand if you want to back out of this whole thing" 

Killian stood up and pulled her towards him sealing their lips together "you must be mad if you think I want to back out, I've never wanted anything more..." he whispered against her lips. 

"Really?" Emma asked tears brimming in her eyes. 

"Afraid you're stuck with me love" Killian moved his hands down to her stomach "well..us, is that alright with you?" He smiled at her. 

Emma smiled "of course it is you idiot" she moved her arms around his neck and kissed him "right deputy Jones we should get back to the station before Dad starts suspecting things" 

As they were driving home Killian slipped his hand over Emma's stomach, he was excited to start these new adventures in his life.


End file.
